


Those Days I Lived in the Past

by PinkGold



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Love, M/M, Suffering, au-ish, fluff??, in a way? - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Captain Data of the Enterprise finds himself with some dificulties that might or might not be affecting his work in the ship.





	Those Days I Lived in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I might have come up with this after reading all Rita (riker+data ((is this the ships name??))) fanfics.  
> Its purely based on all the three episodes from The Next Gen i've seen, so yeah, at least in the beginning of the series Riker and Data were pretty gay for each other so it all makes sense ok.  
> Data is such a babe who deserves better.

Data was having a rough time in the Bridge. The chair felt... "itchy" for he didn't have a better word to describe how it felt, time felt like was passing too slow, or was it he who was agitaded? He didn't know. He just knew he needed a break from everything. Getting up from his chair, Data turned to Wesley and informed he was going for a walk.

"Need anything, sir?" Wesley asked, arching a curious eyebrow to his captain. It surely was strange to see him leave the workstation out of a sudden.

"No, I am fine, although thank you for asking. I will be back soon enough." And with that, he was out of the Bridge. 

* * *

 

 "... and that is how we defeated the Zurbalops with only wood sticks.. sounds impossible, doesn't it? The crew is highly talented, you would be so proud of them" he chuckled slightly. The humid soil from the holodeck felt good beneath his hand. He loved that forest, it made him feel so calm, so grounded. The android took a deep breath, "nothing like some fresh air to calm the nerves" Riker would always say. The sound from the constant moving of water coming from the artificial river was also helping him soothe.

"Say... it was on this same three we first properly interacted, if I can recall correctly- which I can, since it is all recorded in my memory bank." He looked up at the three behind his back. "I was learning to whistle -I still cannot do, by the way, you humans can do the most strange of things- and you finished the melody, correctly and impeccably. I cannot say you had made a first good impression on me that day, as all you did was tell me how you thought an android should not have a high rank on the Enterprise ... and here we are now... me as a captain; and you..." He chuckled for himself, feeling rather empty. He felt into silence.

 It wasn't as if he would be getting any answers, he was by himself in a forest, talking outloud alone: rather a crazy thing to do. Maybe he should talk with the doctor about it later on. Data let his surroundings sink in once more. 

"I know this is an impossible wish to make, but every part of me wishes you could still be here, with us... with me." Data said, to the little wooden cross in front of him. The cross itself meant nothing to him, but what it represented was another story. Two years before, marked the date his lover passed away. It was not a shock, both him and Riker were aware that day was coming, the years passed too fast; everything was blurry till it got to the end. Time was a great friend of his, but it couldn't be said the same to his late lover William Riker.

"I am feeling very exhausted" Data sighed, slumping his shoulders back. He closed his eyes and let some memories of Riker bloom randomly into his higly programed mind. About how it was to sit next to Riker and hear him talk nonstop about his work or last away mission Data couldn’t attend, how he said that he loved when Data's eyebrows arched whenever he was "excited", as he would regularly put. Or that one time when he accidentally caught Riker without a shirt and saw his comander become as red as his stripped clothes... Data had had to search on his free time what that reaction meant.

There were moments when Riker would get frustrated with Data because he didn't understand his feelings, but the frustration would sometimes dissipate and turn into a redemption kiss if the fight wasn’t huge. He had the knowledge that fights were healthy for a good relationship. He remembered their free time spent in the holodeck, visiting romantic places, and having their dates being canceled because of an urgency on the bridge.

More thoughts were coming into view as the minutes passed by. It made Data miss all of it, all the feelings, all the company. He wished he'd never wished to be more human, then he wouldn't have to deal with broken hearts nor goodbyes, or to deal with the irrational illogical feeling called love.

"- Bridge to Captain Data, come in" cut through the frozen silence.

 "Data here"

"Come to the Bridge, you have to check this"

And so he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> This is my first time ever writing in English so im still a little shooked. :)


End file.
